


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（八）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 8





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（八）

Chapter8-Part1

课程表上的今天被哈利来回作了三个不同的符号——分别是他曾花很长时间才学会怎么画的格兰芬多简体院徽，金飞贼和死亡圣器的标识——它们和谐地分布在泛黄干燥的羊皮纸上，围绕着卢平先生干净利落的字迹所书写的“黑魔法防御课”。

哈利永远喜欢黑魔法防御课——魔药学是有实操也不喜欢，草药学只喜欢实操，黑魔法防御课就算只有理论他也能听得津津有味。

小天狼星就要比他挑剔得多，银灰色的瞳孔一听是理论课便黯淡了大半——即使卢平先生承诺下节课教高级盔甲护身时会请他来当助教。

黑魔法防御课与哈利完美契合，在小天狼星时不时制造噪音的环境下不意外的顺利——卢平先生翻书的速度和羽毛笔咔咔印下的潦草笔记带领着进度狂奔，原本放着两节课上的黑暗生物一整章很快只剩下最后一小节——习惯一问三不知无奈的卢平先生欣慰地点着头，赞许的目光时时透过哈利的眼镜扫过清晰骄傲的绿眼。

这很难得也很令人兴奋，哈利紧握着羽毛笔为自己完美的黑魔法防御课笔记点上圆润的句号——卢平先生的和蔼不代表着他不吝啬于夸奖，这使来自他的欣赏格外珍贵——比起14年来听到耳朵长茧的“小天狼星式”无厘头赞美，他更期待卢平先生平和安静的脸上掀起欣慰的涟漪。

“除了吸血鬼和人鱼，还有一种被我们所熟知的，”卢平先生显然很开心——他上扬的语调已经说明了一切——但哈利没有料到的是，这个褐发男人的一切正面情绪在为最后一节翻页的那一刻消失了，“黑暗生物……”

“对，狼人。”

一切赞扬和欣慰都消失了——他的手在抖，强行摁着书页的指节发白。拙劣地掩饰神情上的痛苦和厌恶，琥珀色的瞳孔里闪过恐惧与慌忙的光。干涩的音节像是从喉咙里挤压出来的，沙褐色的头发软软地垂在渗出汗珠的额头上，在眉眼处留下一道阴云——哈利从来没见过这样情绪激动的卢平先生，尽管这也只持续了几秒。

小天狼星几乎是同一时间警觉地坐起身，眼疾手快地把教科书从卢平先生手底下抽走倒扣。

“先生，下课！”小天狼星小心翼翼地盯着卢平先生，说话的语气却仍旧很嚣张响亮，他一贯如此。

卢平先生轻咳了一声，示意他安静，慢慢地把书反转回来——书页上断断续续的墨水线条勾勒出一只狰狞凶恶的狼，白森森的尖牙骇人地啃咬着铁链。

“还早着呢。”

“我困了，哈利也困了，不讲了！”

“我还好……”哈利小声辩解着。

“哈利，我不打算教你关于狼人的辨别方法，这部分比较简单，而且现有的很多辨别方法也存在争议。我们直接跳到——抵御狼人的方法。”褐发巫师盯着那张图画直犯恶心，翻页的动作很用力，又一次无视了小天狼星的抗议。

“不要听了——你不困也不要听了，”小天狼星慌张地看向哈利，用眼球指指卢平先生，“月亮脸都讲好久了，让他休息一会。”

“我不累，而且还没讲满两个小时。”卢平先生固执地说，语气强硬地拒绝小天狼星的提议。

“就今天一次，詹姆又不会扣你工资！”

“那不代表我可以不尽职，闭嘴小天狼星。”卢平先生的脸沉了下来，阴霾从被刘海遮盖的眉眼落到下垂的嘴角。

“狼人是一种以银制品为弱点的危险而凶狠的物种，咳。其病毒可以经过血液传染给孩童，使人类孩童变成野……”

他断断续续地念着，声音沙哑低沉。带着褐色细小疤痕的手指狠狠划过书页上的一字一句，指甲在纸面上留下了清晰的印痕。他的表情很痛苦，脸色苍白得令哈利觉得他下一刻就会因恶心而狂吐不止。

“因其危险性和相对较佳隐藏能力，他们需要受到魔法部的管制……婚姻和职业……咳还有……抱歉哈利，这一段你自己看好吗？”

卢平先生选择放弃——他颓丧地瘫坐在椅子上，不住地留冷汗。他的指尖颤抖地从书页上滑下来，把书本推到哈利面前的动作似乎要花光他所有的力气，以至于小天狼星啪地一声又把书合上拿走时他只能用眼神进行抗议——哈利感觉有些令自己震惊的结论在心底渐渐构造完整了起来，从卢平先生脸上尖锐的伤疤到不完整偷听到的，小天狼星与他争吵时的微妙语句。

“没必要，这本垃圾教科书他妈的居然沿用到现在。”小天狼星如临大敌地盯着课本，嫌恶地咕哝着，仿佛下一刻就要对着书籍施恶咒。

“概念是要记的，虽然没有很常考，把书还给哈利。”卢平先生无力地揉搓着眉心辩解道。

“不还，我不会让他记一大堆偏见的。”

“有很大一部分说的都是对的。”

“我要看看是哪个蠢货在神奇动物保护课本上写一大堆迫害神奇生物的方法。”小天狼星恶狠狠地咒骂——他这幅样子也许在陌生人看来称得上可怕，书被塞回书架时发出了砰的浊声。哈利隐约感觉到他是在保护着什么。

“这是黑魔法防御课课本。”

“可是它在介绍一种神奇动物呀——虽然这介绍该死的傻逼。”

“别听你教父瞎说，我们直接跳到抵御方法。”卢平先生直起身子拿出备用教案，强行调整状态继续授课，“如果纯度足够的有银制品……”小天狼星面对上卢平先生阴沉到要杀人的眼神，决定用大声嚷嚷打断每一个他拒绝听到的句子——就像他曾经对着父母和表亲们大喊大叫一样。  
“哈利——詹姆和莉莉又寄照片回来了，他们去了意大利——”

“狼人会很轻易地被银制品灼伤……”

“他们还去冰岛看极光——真是太过分了！”

“攻击狼人的眼睛也许会为你争取到逃跑时间……”

“莱姆斯——你买的巧克力好苦好难吃，我要把它们全部丢掉——”

“彼得邀请我们明年去现场看魁地奇世界杯的事情你考虑好没有——”

“月亮脸我的外套和围巾在哪里——不要帮我收衣服，我都找不到——”

“别吵了，大脚板！”

“我听不见——哈利快过来看你爸爸寄回来的照片——他留胡子的样子特别蠢——”

“你吵死了，我根本没法上课……”连续被打断的卢平先生声音也渐渐大了起来了——但还是盖不过小天狼星，这使他最后还是妥协地收起了关于狼人的教案。

“哈利，你黑魔法防御课的基础好，回去把今天的作业做好，明天交给我就好了。狼人的那部分很简单，基本上都是抄书上概念。”他放弃地把教案递给哈利，用力按压自己的太阳穴，身心俱疲地思考。

“剩下的时间改上……”卢平先生像是刚刚经历过一场战争，琥珀色的眼球夸张地转了一个完整的圈，“神奇动物保护课。”

“噢，我喜欢这门课。我的神奇动物保护课成绩很不错。”小天狼星乖巧地停下了嚷嚷，英俊的脸上出现十五岁少年恶作剧成功般的顽劣与兴奋笑容，“毕竟我可是为了保护我的神奇动物变成了阿尼玛格斯。”

Chapter8-Part2

小天狼星总是第一个找到请假结束回校的莱姆斯的——他太清楚莱姆斯会出现在哪里了——格兰芬多塔楼最顶层的杂物间，医疗翼右侧的第十一张床，六楼级长舆洗室，或是地下层废弃的男生洗手间。

老旧的水龙头和水槽设备覆盖着一层厚厚的陈年水垢，粗糙的锈斑深红发黑，昏暗的灯光不稳定地投射出少年单薄的影子。莱姆斯双臂支撑在水槽边缘，不断地呕吐酸水，失去光泽的沙褐色的头发被水打湿，分成几绺垂在发白的皮肤上。

“月亮脸？”

莱姆斯死气沉沉地瞥了他一眼，疲惫到根本无法离开水槽边回答他。

“我的天啊你怎么了？”小天狼星轻拍他拱起的背，高温透过皮肤顺着宽松的衣物传到小天狼星的手掌上，“你生病了？”

“我喝了一种魔药，这是正常副作用，只能等着。”莱姆斯虚弱地说，衬衫的袖口狠狠擦过苍白的嘴角，几乎要磨破了，“我请假去狼人登记喝的。”

“副作用这么大魔药检测局怎么过得了？”小天狼星扶着莱姆斯的手臂，好让他不要摔进水槽里——意外地发现他连手腕的皮肤都是炽热的，而且太炽热了，即使是对于狼人来讲也太炽热了。

“药检局的标准不适用于狼人，有的喝不错了。”莱姆斯在发抖——尽管他浑身上下的温度都高得吓人，“跟魔法感冒差不多，发烧，冷，恶心。离我远点。”

“为什么，又不是魔法感冒不会感染。”小天狼星不可能放开莱姆斯，除非他想让月亮脸浑身无力地摔倒在冰冷潮湿又肮脏的瓷砖地板上。

“因为我会吐到你身上。”褐发少年巫师尝试挣开他同伴的手，大滴大滴的冷汗顺着他消瘦的面庞啪嗒啪嗒落到水槽的脏污里，“你都不觉得难闻吗？”

“什么……噢我没注意。”小天狼星尽自己的最大努力给莱姆斯更多的力量支点和温度，同时手忙脚乱地抽出魔杖给莱姆斯的衣服和自己的施了一个清理一新，“梅林啊你吐的根本不是食物残渣，你根本没吃晚餐。”

“我吐的是胃液，可能马上就是胆汁了。”莱姆斯倚靠在小天狼星肩膀上，持续瑟缩了一阵，痛苦的干呕使他头晕眼花，在用最后一点意识回答小天狼星。

“我带你去医疗翼。”

“别去打扰庞弗雷夫人，现在是凌晨两点。”莱姆斯拨开眼前的碎发小声说，“而且这是副作用，不是生病。”

“那回宿舍吧，至少会暖和点，你在发抖。”

“不。”莱姆斯无力地用眼神抗议着，琥珀色的瞳孔在褐色睫毛的遮盖下暗沉沉的，“不是现在，等我好点，除非你想整个宿舍彻夜无眠。”

“在这个冷冰冰的地方你根本好不起来，回宿舍吧。”

“不要，你先回去睡觉，明天上午你有课。”

“你也有。”

“我现在回不了宿舍。”

“哪有什么回不了？”小天狼星放慢语速，深灰色的眼睛直直逼近莱姆斯布满伤疤的脸，后者则刻意把眼神偏开了，“现在回不了你还让我回去。”

“有什么关系吗？”

“你在废弃男厕所里吐个半死我还真不信你自己走回去没问题。”

“真的没事，你快回去。”

“你什么时候回去我什么时候回去。”

莱姆斯低下头，不顾小天狼星的阻拦往自己脸上捧了一把冷水，结果便是既没能清醒过来还反而更冷更难受了。小天狼星吓得把他抱起来就要强行带走，莱姆斯双眼一黑差点没吐在他背上。

“你怎么这么轻？”

“放我下来，头晕。”

“那你回宿舍好不好？”

“……行，全宿舍晚上睡不了觉全赖你。”

“他们太过分了，这种魔药哪是人能喝的。”

“对狼人了话要求就可以降低一点点。”

“应该把这个报给狼人援助处的。”

“那个部门已经八百年没开门过了，且狼人管制局的员工数量是援助处的四倍。”

“如果我是你我就不会去登记。”

“算了吧，被发现了连罚款都交不起。”

“真过分……莱姆斯？”

“嘘……借我靠一下，我好冷。小天狼星……”

凌晨两点是一个连费尔奇都已经进入梦乡的时间，瘦弱的褐发级长放心地倚靠在黑发年轻巫师身上汲取着温度，头晕目眩之间嗅着小天狼星头发的气息，在温暖和疲倦中一步走得比一步艰难。后者犹豫了几秒，把宽大的外套裹在神志不清的同伴身上，踉跄地把他再次抱起来。  
小天狼星记得20年前，夜里的月光把两位格兰芬多少年的影子拉得很长——就像今天晚上阳台上哈利和他的背影一样。

Chapter8-Part3

“卢平先生他还好吧？”哈利绿色的眼睛里带着小心翼翼的不确定性，这让小天狼星想起了莉莉。

“我希望他是。”

“他……狼人那段话，很不友好。爸爸说有很多人都对狼人有偏见的。”

“是的，这太他妈操蛋了。”小天狼星拥有一群美好的朋友，这意味着他是永远无法平和地接受社会对狼人的偏见的——事实上所有的偏见都是——这点哈利很清楚，而他的教父也显然知道哈利察觉到了什么。

“小天狼星……他念那段的时候很难受。”

“没错，我一直在阻止他读下去。”

阻止他读下去，阻止他从霍格沃茨退学，阻止他在脏兮兮的废弃男厕所里吐得不省人事，阻止他毕业后离开魔法界——除了最后一条，其他全部成功了。

“他为什么这么难受？他是不是……你知道吗？”

“是你自己猜到的，我没有告诉你。”

“卢平先生是狼人？”

哈利的脸上没有多少震惊——其实12岁的小天狼星得知时也没有。

“这不能说明什么，哈利。我的意思是，他依旧是一个值得尊敬的人，”小天狼星觉得自己的解释有点多余，但他还是说完了，“最多是个运气不好的人。这会使你用书上的观点评价他吗？”

“怎么可能！那是歧视，简直和纯血论一样偏激！”

月光透过树叶，沙沙打在小天狼星的脸上。他警觉地回头朝莱姆斯的方向看了一眼，压低声音继续说，他已经不太记得上一次这么小心认真地跟自己教子讲道理是什么时候了——当然也不记得上一次和莱姆斯单独的对话是什么时候了。

吵架当然不能算——因为小天狼星被自己提醒到莱姆斯不辞而别失联了14年的时候，又想和莱姆斯吵架了。

“那就忘了这件事吧，这根本不重要。是不是狼人都不能改变他是一个善良正直优秀的人，这永远是事实。”

“他很厉害，他好像什么会什么都知道。”

“你现在仍然这么认为，对吧？”

“是的，我甚至觉得他更厉害了。卢平先生永远是我见过最好的老师——我甚至觉得他应该去霍格沃茨当教授，是爸爸和彼得叔叔的老朋友，是你的……”

“是我的神奇动物。”

小天狼星轻声回答，沉积了14年的思绪却已经被波涛汹涌的记忆碎片分成千丝万缕，一丝是星光下奔跑的黑犬，一丝是是尖叫棚屋陈旧钢琴干涩的音节，一丝是超级荧光闪烁刺眼的明亮，一丝是玫瑰色迷情剂的泡沫，一丝是打人柳上垂落的咖啡树叶，一丝是14年前波特宅邸前掐灭的烟蒂，而每一丝都追寻着一个沙褐色的身影——他的思绪追不到，记忆也追不到——直到他回头，深灰色的眼睛对上那双他追寻了24年，等待了14年，微黄的灯光下闪着金光，含着笑的琥珀色眼睛。


End file.
